


Night Sky

by BabyPorcupine_CutebutDEADLY



Series: Phic Phight 2019 [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPorcupine_CutebutDEADLY/pseuds/BabyPorcupine_CutebutDEADLY
Summary: Danny's flying. Something is wrong.





	Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bibliophilea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliophilea/gifts).



Danny loves flying at night. It's his favorite part about being half-ghost, because it's probably the closest he'll ever get to being an astronaut - beyond the couple of times he's actually gone to space, he supposes. Regardless, he gave up on that dream a long time ago. Astronauts aren't supposed to be flunking out of all their classes. They're supposed to have good grades and be really smart. 

Maybe Jazz could be an astronaut for him, instead? She's so smart. But she's got the whole psychologist thing going on, though. Man, he really needs to stop holding her back. She's so worried about him all the time, he's a terrible brother. He should take her out flying sometime to try and make up for it. He can probably still swing by the house and pick her up, she's probably doing homework anyway. Her AP classes keep her up late. The both of them, all sleep-deprived and stressed for completely different reasons. Heh. _Fenton Fatigue._ That was funny, his parents can probably trademark that or something.

Ah, is that Jupiter up there? Right, 'cause he's flying. Flying at night is like. _Magical._ This is off, though, something's weird. Something's _wrong_ with the wind, it's... different. He can feel it cutting at his face and his jumpsuit and his arms like it always does, but it's just _wrong._ It's... ah. It's going in the wrong direction. He vaguely detects something like alarm or urgency screaming at him in the back of his head, but the stars are so bright tonight and the sky is so clear. 

He's never flown at this angle before. There's probably a reason he never has, but the night sky is so much _prettier_ this way... 

.

..

...

..

.

Maddie Fenton watches as the ghost hits the ground hard enough to make an impact crater, her body instinctively wincing in sympathy that she doesn't actually feel. She kisses the barrel of the specialized blaster in her hand. The satisfaction and glee at _finally_ taking down the town menace is immediately replaced by curiosity as a glowing white ring appears around the smoking figure's waist. Then she realizes who's lying in the crater.  

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by bibliophileap / bibliophilea / bibliophilea: He's flying. Or is he?


End file.
